


Taking Him Back

by ShimaKei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaKei/pseuds/ShimaKei
Summary: It was what would be considered a normal day. Everyone was doing their normal thing as they usually would. That changed as soon as someone showed up. Dark and lights were expected to be mostly separated. At this point, everyone knew that Virgil was a dark side and they all learned to accept it. Deceit came to take a certain dark side back.
Kudos: 8





	Taking Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Anyway, thank you for reading!

It was what would be considered a normal day. Everyone was doing their normal thing as they usually would. That changed as soon as someone showed up. Dark and lights were expected to be mostly separated. At this point, everyone knew that Virgil was a dark side and they all learned to accept it. All of the dark sides have magic.

Virgil was sitting on the stairs listening to Patton, Logan, and Roman talk.  
“How about we get a puppy!” Patton exclaimed.  
“No, Patton. We barely have enough money to make rent.” Logan stated.  
“Come on, it will make everything a little bit cooler.” Roman popped into the conversation.  
“Yea!” Patton shouted in agreement.  
They kept talking about the puppy but then Virgil spotted someone, Deceit. Virgil looked at Deceit which was enough for him and Patton to notice what was happening.  
“What are you looking at, kiddo?” Patton asked Virgil.  
“It’s nothing.” He looked back at the conversation.  
Roman looked where Virgil was looking, “Deceit.”

Deceit came out of the shadows, “Looks like you’ve seen me.”  
“What do you want?” Virgil asked.  
“Well, we want to take something or perhaps someone, back.” Deceit said while walking towards the group with Remus following him.  
“I see you are all here,” Roman commented.  
“Shut it, we just want to take one of our dark sides back and then we will leave. We can do this peacefully or the hard way,” Deceit warned.  
Virgil realized what they were talking about, everybody else did too.  
“Are you talking about Virgil?” Patton questioned.  
“Who else?” Remus answered for Deceit.  
Roman pulled out his sword, “We won’t let you!”  
“I guess we are doing it the hard way.” Deceit declared.

Deceit used his magic to make Virgil go unconscious. Deceit’s magic was that he could control other bodies. The other blocked the path to Virgil’s body. Remus didn’t have a problem with violence. That was a problem in itself. By the end of it, the place was bloody and Deceit and Remus were walking away with Virgil over their shoulders. They weren’t dead but they were weak enough to be able to watch as they won and walked away.


End file.
